


repeating words are nice

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, its just vent. its jusf me forcing everything about me into a tunnel into Jeremy heere, theres dysphoria in there., vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: this is... vent. there's no need to read this. I'm just scared and tired.





	repeating words are nice

jeremy didn't think he was a girl anymore.

he'd been thinking about this for months and he didn't think he was a girl anynore. ever? he didn't know.

know.  
know.

jeremy liked repeating words when he was stressed. what he didn't like at the moment was his chihuahua moving and touching hom and making noise. it didn't help the stress. he thinksthoughtthinks maybe he gas something like adhd or autism but if it's either it's probably the second but has he only started showing symptoms once he read about it and he can't know for sure unless he gets diagnosed but there's always that nagging thing in him that says 'yes you are' and he says shit up because what does that thing know anyway

he hates everything. he hares his dog because it's too close and it won't move. there's an eyelash I'm his eye. why won't his dog MOVE

michaels family did a house swap with some family in some place so now he's alone all 7th year and he's so lonely and cold but not physically cold like hypothermia WHYWONTTHEDOGMOVE but more because he has touched a living human being besides his parents whohedoesntevenlike in a long time. there was that girl from math though. mia. she's pretty and THEDOGWONTMOVE they touched skin accidentally earlier. jeremy really liked it. not in a creepy way, just the fact that she was warm and he was touch starved but the contact with so quick. OKAYHESMOVINGTHEDOG  
SHE'STPUCHINGHIMAGAINWHYWONTSHEMOVE 

and he gets out of the covers because he hates touching the dog but now everything is cold and his eyes hurt. it's 12:30 am and he has to get up early to do an interview with a teacher for journalism. he never wants to do journalism again. 

he's trying to imagine him looking like the girl he should be. in a dress and everything. But it makes him sad and uncomfortable. did it make him sad and uncomfortable this time last year? he can't remember. his eyes hurt. he's sad. he hopes the dog leaves him alone and he gets some sleep.


End file.
